The Girl Who Lived
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: We all know if Harry had a sister it would change outcomes. Hermione wouldn't exist cause the sister would replace her. Snape wouldn't be afraid to show Harry and his sister that he loves them despite the dangers. Sirius would be framed for worst then just murder. This is the story of The Girl who Lived Rose Lily and how people can change the outcome of many people and their lives.


**Note: Takes place during the third movie starting when they are at the Leaky Calderon. While Harry Is In his third year Rose Is In her 5****th**** year. Every year has a different ending to It especially the 7****th****. Including that Sirius and Snape live through the whole thing.**

**Start of Story**

**As Rose stared out the window of her room she thought of things as a tear went down her cheek. How the Dursley's told Dumbledore they would either take one or neither. So Harry got stuck with the Dursley's while she was taken In by a wonderful sweet couple. Charlotte and Liam Kowalski. Liam and everyone In the Kowalski family has known about magic, witches, and wizards for years thanks to a family member named Jacob Kowalski. She thought about how she still wished she moved In with Hagrid. She thought about how relived she was to start seeing her baby brother again when he finally started his first year. How because her looks and personality are so much like her mother that her and Severes Snape became extremely close the minute she attended Hogwarts. But her best friends since she attended Hogwarts has been Fred and George. And how heart broken and betrayed she feels learning that her godfather and a man she loved with all her heart was responsible for her parents deaths. She snapped out of her thoughts as her light brown owl Storm chirped at her to go downstairs and see her friends.**

**Rose: You're such a good boy(Scratched him under his beak)**

**She left the room and made her way downstairs. As she got downstairs she saw Ron talking to someone she was hoping would come here.**

**Rose: Harry!(Cried)**

**She jumped on him with a hug.**

**Ron: Come on you two I'm starving**

**Rose: You're always starving Ron**

**They went straight to the eating room and sat down. The Weasley family was waiting In there. **

**Molly: Harry!**

**Molly: Good to see you dear. And this must be your sister. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron told us so much about you. Good to finally meet you. You two got everything you need?**

**Harry: Yes**

**Molly: Good boy**

**Arthur: Harry Potter(Walked over)**

**Arthur: Rose?**

**Rose: Yes, that's me**

**Arthur: Finally(Shook her hand)**

**Arthur: Harry, may I have a word?**

**Harry: Sure**

**As Arthur took Harry aside privately to warn him about Sirius Black Rose sat across from Ron as he showed her a newspaper.**

**Rose: Egypt, you went to Egypt? What's It like?**

**Ron: Brilliant, lots of old stuff like mummies and tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself. **

**Rose: The month after my parents died we were gonna go on vacation In Egypt. You're lucky. Not just that you got to go there but because you have your parents. I thought my godfather loved my brother and I. Now he's trying to kill us.**

**Ron: Once you and Harry are at Hogwarts with all your friends you'll feel better. Come on, let's go pack.**

**Soon Harry, Ron, and Rose were on the train to Hogwarts.**

**Harry: I didn't mean to blow her up. I just lost control.**

**Ron: Brilliant**

**Rose: Ron It's not funny. Harry was lucky not to be expelled.**

**Harry: I was lucky not to be arrested **

**Before they could even find a place to sit Scabbers took off. **

**Ron: Scabbers! Come back!**

**The three of them chased after him and soon they were In the very back of the train.**

**Ron: You useless rat(Picked Scabbers up)**

**Rose: Come on, let's go find a compartment now.**

**Soon the train came to a screeching stop. **

**Harry: What's happening? **

**A dementer entered through the back door. Soon Harry passed out.**

**Rose: Harry!(Cried)**

**Rose: Please someone help!(Called)**

**Soon Lupin ran In**

**Lupin: None of us are hiding Sirius Black! Go now!(Did a Patronous) **

**The dementer flew off**

**Rose: Remes! Oh my god!(Jumped Into his arms)**

**Lupin: My rose! It's been too long(Held her tight)**

**She always loved when he called her his rose. She use to love when Sirius would call her that too.**

**Lupin: Look at you now, 15. Are you hurt?**

**Rose: No, but Harry passed out.**

**They ran over to him.**

**Rose: Harry! Are you alright?!**

**He slowly woke up.**

**Harry: What was that(She helped him to his feet)**

**Lupin: A dementer. One of the dementers of Askaban. Let's head back we'll be at Hogwarts soon.**

**Rose: Harry, this Is Remes Lupin. He was one of our parents best friends. And he has always been a good friend of mine. Why are you going to Hogwarts Remes?**

**Lupin: I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'll tell you all about It In one of the compartments. **

**In the morning they had their first class. Care of Magical Creatures taught this year by Hagrid. Soon a Hippogriff walked Into the field.**

**Hagrid: Does anyone know what creature this Is?**

**Rose: That's a Hippogriff. He's so beautiful.**

**Hagrid: Yes Rose he Is beautiful. Say hello to Buckbeak. Today you'll be learning to ride him. I'll have one person steer and another on the back. Harry and Rose Potter first. Walk up to him and bow.**

**Harry and Rose slowly walked up to Buckbeak.**

**Hagrid: Okay, make your bow**

**They did. Buck started screeching at them.**

**Hagrid: Back off you two. Back off.**

**They did**

**Hagrid: Keep still. Keep still.**

**Buckbeak bowed**

**Hagrid: Well done you two. You can get on him now.**

**He helped them on Buckbeak**

**Hagrid: Hold on tight**

**He slapped Buckbeak's butt. Buckbeak took off Into the air and flew around the castle. Soon Buckbeak landed back In the field. Hagrid helped them off of Buckbeak.**

**Hagrid: Well done you two. How am I doing my first day?**

**Rose: Brilliant professor **

**He smiled as he hugged them. Draco walked up to Buckbeak.**

**Draco: You're not dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute. **

**The students screamed as Buckbeak scratched Draco's arm knocking him onto the ground. Then Buckbeak walked away.**

**Draco: It killed me! It killed me!(Cried)**

**Hagrid: Calm down, It's just a scratch**

**Rose: Hagrid, he should be taken to the hospital wing.**

**Hagrid: Alright, I'll do It. Class dismissed! **

**He picked Draco up and walked away. Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. When everyone walked In they saw a big dresser that appeared to have something In It from the way It was moving. Lupin was ready to be at Hogwarts with Rose and her brother. He missed so many years with them. With their parents gone and Sirius's betrayal he's the only family and parent they have left other than Snape and Hagrid. Luckily just this once Rose was allowed to have the same class as Harry. **

**Lupin: Anyone wanna guess what Is Inside?**

**Dean: That's a boggart **

**Lupin: Very good Mr. Thomas. What does a boggart look like?**

**Rose: No one knows. Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the look of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so-**

**Lupin: So terrifying yes. Very good. Let's practice the spell first without wands. Repeat after me. Ridiculous. **

**Everyone: Ridiculous **

**Lupin: A little louder. Ridiculous.**

**Everyone: Ridiculous**

**Draco: He's ridiculous(Said to himself)**

**Lupin: That was the easy part. What really defeats the boggart Is laughter. Let me explain. Rose, will you join me please?**

**Rose walked over to him**

**Lupin: What frightens you most of all?**

**Rose: Voldemort(Whispered) **

**Lupin: Sorry?**

**Rose: Voldemort**

**Lupin: Yes I figured. He frightens all. When I open that wardrobe this Is what I want you to do.**

**Lupin: Imagine him In a clown costume(Whispered In her ear)**

**Lupin: Wand at the ready, 1, 2, 3.**

**The wardrobe opened and Voldemort walked out. He slowly walked towards Rose as she backed away In fear. Lupin walked up behind her squeezing her shoulders.**

**Lupin: Think sweetheart, you can do this(Whispered) **

**Rose: Ridiculous!**

**Everyone started laughing as Voldemort was soon In a clown costume. **

**Lupin: You see! Well done dear. Everyone form a line.**

**They did**

**Lupin: I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most. Then turn It to something funny.**

**He turned on some music**

**Lupin: Ron, show us what you fear.**

**Ron walked up to Voldemort. Soon Voldemort turned Into a giant spider making Ron whimper.**

**Lupin: Wand at the ready Ron**

**Ron: Ridiculous!**

**The giant spider now had roller skates on that kept making It fall making everyone laugh.**

**Lupin: That was very enjoyable! Parvati! **

**She walked up to the spider. Soon It turned Into a giant snake.**

**Parvati: Ridiculous!**

**The giant snake turned Into a giant toy clown.**

**Lupin: Harry**

**Harry walked up to the toy. Soon the toy turned Into a dementer. **

**Lupin: Here!(Ran In front of Harry)**

**The dementer turned Into a moon.**

**Lupin: Ridiculous!**

**The moon turned Into a balloon then flew back Into the wardrobe. Everyone but Rose was shocked by Lupin's fear. Knowing Lupin as long as she has she knew his secret. **

**Lupin: That's the end of the lesson**

**Everyone groaned**

**Lupin: Sorry, can have too much of a good thing. **

**Everyone but Rose left the classroom.**

**Rose: Please tell me you have been taking your potion?**

**Lupin: I have, It still doesn't make my fears any better.**

**Rose: I understand**

**Lupin: Go to Hogsmeade with your friends Rose. Go have fun.(Squeezed her hand)**

**Rose: Come with me please. I haven't seen you In years. Let's hang out somewhere other than school.**

**Lupin: Alright you win. Come on, let's go.**

**When they got to the entrance courtyard Harry ran over to them.**

**Harry: Professor, can I ask you something?**

**Lupin: You want to know why I stopped you from facing that boggart? **

**Harry: Yes**

**Lupin: I thought It would have taken the shape of Lord Voldemort like It did Rose's.**

**Harry: I did think of Voldemort at first. But then I remembered the night on the train. The dementer. I'm scared professor. I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me. You made that one on the train go away.**

**Lupin: There was only one that night**

**Harry: But you made It go away**

**Lupin: I don't pretend to be an expert Harry. But perhaps I should teach you.**

**Rose: Do It now while you have the time off. We'll have another chance to hang out. I'll go meet up with Ron, Fred, and George. They said they bought me something.**

**Lupin: You're right as usual just like your mom was.(Smiled)**

**Lupin: Go on flower**

**Another nickname Rose loved from Lupin and use to love from Sirius.**

**Lupin: We'll plan something sometime. I promise.**

**While Lupin to Harry to his office Rose ran off to Hogsmeade. She met up with the Weasley boys at Zonko's Joke Shop.**

**George: Hey there Rosie. The three of us got you some things for you and Harry to share. Some things to help you with the Sirius Black.**

**Ron: This Is a Sneakoscope. If anyone untrustworthy Is around It will light up and spin.**

**But Fred and George's present was something she recognized. Something her father, Lupin, and Sirius made when they were In school.**

**Rose: I recognize those**

**Fred: Marauder's Map. It's all yours and Harry's. Do you know how they work?**

**Rose: Yes**

**That night as everyone slept Rose and Harry used their new map for the first time. Nothing really caught their eyes until they saw the name Peter Pettigrew. This couldn't be, Lupin told her he was dead. Rose told Harry Peter Pettigrew was dead. Harry slipped on his black slippers and Rose put on her red bathrobe and they searched the castle with their wands lite. All the pictures yelled at them to turn the lights off but they didn't listen. Rose and Harry jumped and screamed but It was only Snape.**

**Snape: Rose Harry, what are you two doing roaming the castle this time of night? **

**Lupin walked over**

**Lupin: Rose Harry, you two alright?**

**Snape: I guess that remains to be seen**

**Snape looked them over**

**Snape: I don't see any Injuries. Go with Professor Lupin please. I'll talk with you two later. Good night.**

**Rose: Good night**

**Rose and Harry followed Lupin to his office.**

**Lupin: If I have known this was what the Weasley's were going to give you I would have gone with you to Hogsmeade after all. One of the things I remember about you Rose Is you Inherited everything from your parents. Including sometimes your father's talent for trouble and rule breaking. But James and Lily gave their lives to save yours and Harry's. And gambling their sacrifice by wondering around the castle unprotected with a killer on the loose seems to be a pretty poor way to repay them! I want you two to return to your dorm and stay there. You hear me?**

**Harry: Yes Professor**

**Lupin: Good, and don't take any detours. If you do I shall know.**

**Rose: Professor, I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't think that map always works. Earlier It showed someone In the castle. Someone both you and I know to be dead. **

**Lupin: Really? And who might that be?**

**Rose: Peter Pettigrew**

**Lupin's expression changed from angry to scared.**

**Lupin: That's not possible**

**Rose: It's what we saw. Goodnight Professor. **

**She and Harry left. In the morning they and Ron made their way to Hagrid's house.**

**Rose: I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible.**

**They saw Draco, Goyle, and Bliase**

**Ron: It just got worse**

**They made their way towards them**

**Goyle: Look who's here**

**Draco: Come to see the show?**

**Rose: You! You foul evil little cockroach!(Held her wand against his throat) **

**Ron: Rose no! He's not worth It**

**She slowly lowered her wand. She was going to walk away making Draco laugh. But then suddenly she punched him In the face.**

**Goyle: Malfoy, you okay?**

**Draco: Let's go!**

**Goyle: Quick!**

**They took off**

**Rose: That felt good**

**Ron: Not good brilliant**

**They ran off and entered Hagrid's house.**

**Hagrid: Look at him, he's so beautiful**

**Harry: Why don't you just set him free?**

**Hagrid's Then they'll know It was me. And Dumbledore will get Into trouble. He's coming down you know. He said he wants to be with me when It happens. Great man Dumbledore! Great man!**

**Rose: We'll stay with you too Hagrid**

**Hagrid: You'll do no such thing. Think I want you seeing something like that? No, you just drink your tea and be off. But before you do.**

**He took Scabbers out of a box**

**Ron: Scabbers, you're alive(Grabbed Scabbers)**

**Hagrid: Keep a closer eye on your pet's Ron**

**Harry: Hagrid(Called over to the window)**

**They saw Fudge and Dumbledore coming**

**Hagrid: If anyone see's you outside the castle this time you'll be In trouble. Big trouble, especially you two Rose and Harry.**

**There was a knock on the door**

**Hagrid: Be with you In a moment(Called)**

**Hagrid: Quick(Whispered)**

**Harry: Hagrid, It will be fine. It will be okay.**

**Hagrid: Go on(Whispered)**

**The three of them took off until they were away from Hagrid's house.**

**Rose: Poor Buckbeak!**

**Harry: Poor Hagrid!**

**Scabbers bit Ron and took off**

**Ron: Scabbers! Come back!**

**The three of them chased after him. Soon the three of them were by the Whomping Willow. As soon as Ron grabbed Scabbers a dog grabbed him and started dragging him.**

**Rose: Ron!**

**Rose: Harry look out! It's the Whomping Willow!**

**Harry: If that dog can get In so can we**

**They dodged the Willow's strike and slid Into the whole. Rose screamed as she accidently landed on Harry.**

**Rose: I'm sorry(Said worriedly)**

**Harry: Don't worry(She helped him to his feet)**

**They followed the stairs and soon they were In the Shrieking Shack. They followed the stairs to an upstairs bedroom. They saw Ron sitting on the floor holding Scabbers.**

**Harry: Where's the dog?**

**Ron: It's not a dog(Said fearfully)**

**Rose and Harry turned around to see the dog. Soon the dog turned Into Sirius Black.**

**Rose: You! How could you?! My parents trusted and loved you! I trusted and loved you?!(Screamed as Harry grabbed her arms stopping her from doing anything)**

**Lupin ran In**

**Lupin: Rose stop! Don't be scared or angry! Sirius Is not what you think he Is. And Scabbers he's not a rat. He's Peter Pettigrew. **

**Ron: What?(Scabbers jumped out of his hands)**

**Lupin did a spell and soon Peter Pettigrew was In his human form. **

**Peter: Remes Sirius I can explain!**

**Lupin: Pettigrew's an Animagus. It wasn't Sirius who killed your parents Rose and Harry. It was Pettigrew. **

**Sirius: Pettigrew made It seem I was the one who betrayed James and Lily. Then he made everyone believe he was dead. I would never betray your parents or you two. **

**Sirius: All those years In Askaban all I thought about was being In your lives again. I missed you so much my flower. I love you so much.(Some tears went down his cheeks)**

**Rose balled as she ran Into Sirius's arms and he held her close.**

**Lupin: Come, we'll let Dumbledore deal with Pettigrew **

**Everyone exited the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow way. But soon Lupin had fear on his face. He saw It was a full moon and he forgot to take his potion today. Sirius kept the three of them back as Lupin groaned In pain.**

**Ron: Professor Lupin, what's wrong?**

**Soon Lupin turned Into a werewolf and took off.**

**Rose: Remes!(Cried)**

**Suddenly Peter stabbed Rose In the right side causing her to pass out. He quickly turned back Into a rat and took off.**

**Ron: Rose!(Yelled as the three of them ran over to her)**

**Harry: Sirius, you need to get out of here before someone sees you! Take Rose with you. Tomorrow Is the last day. This gives her the summer to heal and It gives you two the time you missed together. Don't worry about her examines. She took them this morning and passed.**

**Sirius: She really Is her mother's daughter(Smiled)**

**Harry: Go!**

**Sirius puffed to Grimmauld Place. Sirius quickly laid her on one of the beds and got to work on her wound. Luckily It was easy to get at her wound with what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark pink tank top and plaid dark green and purple mini skirt. By morning rumors In the Daily Prophet made him seem worse than his murderer rumor already did. Rita Skeeter wrote that he stabbed Rose then kidnapped her. That he Is holding her hostage not just to torture whenever he pleases but to keep as a sex slave. He angrily threw the Daily Prophet Into the fireplace burning It. He went upstairs to find Rose awake and sitting up In the bed.**

**Sirius: Bloody hell Rose, I was so worried(Sat on the bed)**

**Rose: What happened? All I recall was feeling pain then everything went black.**

**Sirius: Pettigrew stabbed you. But you're okay now. I took care of your wound.**

**Rose: Great, another permanent scar(Laughed)**

**Sirius: Do you remember why your mom named you Rose Lily?**

**Rose: She said I was as beautiful as a flower**

**Sirius put his hand on her right cheek**

**Sirius: You were. You are and forever will be.**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Sirius: Now we have the whole summer to make up for lost time.**

**Rose: What about my muggle parents?**

**Sirius: I have a feeling Dumbledore and Snape already wrote to them explaining my Innocence and that we need to make up for lost time. I'm sure they'll understand your reasons for not coming home this summer. Now, you stay right there I'm making you breakfast. **

**Not long after he got done making her breakfast Lupin puffed Into the kitchen. **

**Lupin: I read the paper. I'm so sorry about these stupid rumors. But Harry also told me that she really was stabbed. By Pettigrew. Harry also told me what happened to me last night. I'm so sorry. If I had just taken my potion you all wouldn't have been focused on me and Pettigrew wouldn't have been able to hurt anyone.**

**Sirius: I say this as your best friend and as a godfather. I want you to move In with me. I don't want to be alone again once Rose and Harry go back to school. But I also don't want you to hurt me or my godchildren. So, you will take your potion even If I have to shove It done your throat.**

**Lupin: Deal(Smiled)**

**Sirius: You're lucky you ran off Instead of hurting one of us.**

**Lupin: I know. Can I please see her?**

**Sirius: Of course, she'll love to see you.**

**They brought Rose breakfast.**

**Rose: Remes, I was so worried**

**Lupin: Apparently I am the one that should be worried. How are you feeling?**

**Rose: A little tired and In pain. **

**Lupin: Don't worry about your stuff. Snape Is bringing It today after school. After you're done eating we'll find you some books. Our bookworm flower must be going crazy without something to read. Speaking of, I gave the Marauder's Map back to Harry before I left. It belongs to you two once again. Just please use It wisely.**

**Sirius: What do you mean use It wisely? **

**Lupin: When we still thought you were dangerous Rose and Harry were wondering around the castle at midnight.**

**Sirius laughed hard**

**Sirius: That's James's kids!**

**Lupin laughed**

**Lupin: You encouraged James's behavior and now you encourage his children's.**

**Sirius: What's life without a little risk? Right my rose?**

**Rose smiled. She definitely agreed.**

**Rose: Right. Hey, how about Instead of me doing some reading right now we play some wizard chess?**

**Sirius smirked**

**Sirius: You think you can still beat me after all these years?**

**Rose: Most definitely **

**Sirius: You're on**

**They played for hours and lost track of time. Soon Snape puffed In with all of Rose's stuff.**

**Snape: How are you feeling Rosie?**

**Rose: Better**

**Snape: Please tell me she'll heal?**

**Lupin: She'll heal, no more scars**

**Sirius: Hey! What about me?! She's kicking my ass over here! I haven't won once!(Laughed)**

**Snape smirked **

**Snape: That's my girl **

**Snape: At the end of the summer Mr. Weasley wants to take you and Harry to the Quidditch World Cup. **

**Rose: You're not going with us?**

**Snape: Sorry, I'm actually not Into Quidditch. The night before the game you'll sleep over at their house and so will Harry. I will come here to pick you up after I pick Harry up. Then I'll drop you off there. I already told Harry. Take care of yourself Rosie. I'll see you at the end of the summer. **

**He puffed out. Lupin moved In right away that summer. Sirius, Lupin, and Rose spent the entire summer catching up with each other. Rose told them about during her third year and Harry's first year how a troll got loose, how Harry became seeker and she became chaser. About the Sorcerer's Stone and how Quirrell tried to kill them and that he had Voldemort on the back of his head. She told them about the Chamber of Secrets, Basilisk, and everyone that been petrified Including herself. On the second last day of summer Snape picked up Harry from the Dursley's and Rose from Sirius and brought them to the Weasley's. But they got there so late that everyone went straight to sleep. But early In the morning Rose and Harry's scar's burned and they had dreams about Voldemort and Pettigrew. But It wasn't Harry's groans of pain that woke Ron up It was Rose's screams of pain.**

**Ginny: Harry! Rose! Wake up!(Shook them hard)**

**The Potter siblings jumped awake**

**Ginny: Are you alright?**

**Harry: Bad dreams**

**Ron: Get dressed you two. Mom has breakfast ready then we're leaving. **

**As soon as breakfast was done Arthur, the boys, Rose, Ginny, and Cedric and his father took the portkey to the Quidditch World Cup. Everything was going great that night until Arthur ran back Into the tent.**

**Arthur: We have to get out of here. Now.(Grabbed Ginny's arm)**

**They ran out of the tent**

**A man: Get out! Death Eaters!(Yelled)**

**Arthur: Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together! Fred George, Ginny Is your responsibility! **

**With the big crowd and the panic It didn't take much for Rose to get separated by the whole group.**

**Rose: Harry! Harry! Harry!(Screamed) **

**Harry: Ron! We have to get my sister!**

**George: We'll do what dad said first. Then we'll get her help. We'll never find her In this crowd!**

**Later when Harry, Ron, and Arthur returned to the sight the place was completely empty and the Dark Mark was In the sky. They separated to look for Rose. Arthur by himself and Harry and Ron together. When Harry and Ron found her she was laying unconscious on the ground with two Death Eaters standing by her.**

**Harry: Stop! Leave her alone!**

**Arthur quickly ran over with some Ministry men.**

**Arthur: Stupefy!(Hit the two Death Eaters)**

**Arthur quickly ran over and kneeled by her.**

**Barty Crouch: Is she alright?**

**Arthur: She has a bruise on her right arm that looks like someone grabbed her hard. But she's alive.**

**Barty Crouch: Everyone, search the area. Arthur, go home and take care of Rose.**

**They all returned to the house. Cedric and his father were waiting there too.**

**Amus: Is she alright?**

**Arthur: She'll be alright. We all will be.**

**Amus: Let's call It a night.**

**Arthur: Agreed, the kids start school tomorrow. See you tomorrow. **

**The next night at Hogwarts Dumbledore made his announcement.**

**Dumbledore: This year Hogwarts will host the Twi Wizard Tournament. Please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and the proud sons of Durmstrang. **

**All the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang entered the great hall and took their seats.**

**Dumbledore: Here to explain the new rules, Barty Crouch.**

**Barty Crouch: After due consideration the Ministry has decided that for your own safety no student under the age of 17 will be allowed to put their name for the tournament. **

**A lot of students didn't like that and complained Including Rose, Fred, and George.**

**Dumbledore: Silence!(Yelled)**

**Everyone did. The Goblet of Fire was brought out then lite up.**

**Dumbledore: The Goblet of Fire. Anyone who wishes to enter needs to write their name on a piece of parchment and throw It In before this hour Thursday night. Only three people will be chosen. But do not do so lightly. If chosen there's no turning back and the three tasks are extremely dangerous. As of this moment the Twi Wizard Tournament has begun.**

**By Thursday night a lot of people put their names In. Now It was time to see the champions. A name shot up.**

**Dumbledore: The champion of Durmstrang Is, Viktor Krum**

**He shook Viktor's hand. A name shot up.**

**Dumbledore: The champion of Beauxbatons Is, Fleur Delacour.**

**He shook her hand. The fire turned red and a name shot up.**

**Dumbledore: Rose Potter(Said quietly) **

**Dumbledore: Rose Potter(Said louder)**

**Instead of walking up to Dumbledore she booked It out of the great hall and ran Into the entrance courtyard. She tried hard to breath as she sat on the fountain but she couldn't.**

**Dumbledore: Everyone stay here and stay calm**

**Dumbledore and Barty Crouch found Rose at the fountain. **

**Dumbledore: Rose, did you put your name In the Goblet of Fire?(Asked calmly)**

**Rose: No, I swear I didn't**

**Dumbledore: Rose breath, everything will be okay(Grabbed her hands)**

**Barty Crouch: I'm sorry Albus, she has no choice. She Is as of tonight a Twi Wizard Champion. **

**Meanwhile In the great hall the fire turned red again and another name shot up. It landed on the floor. Snape walked over and picked It up. He couldn't believe Harry would do this but he kept his anger under control.**

**Snape: Harry Potter(Called)**

**Harry sank Into his seat**

**Hagrid: No(Said worriedly to himself)**

**Snape: Harry Potter(Called)**

**Ginny: Go on Harry(Pushed him to his feet)**

**He walked over to Snape**

**Snape: Come with me**

**Snape: Again everyone stay here and stay calm.**

**He took Harry to the entrance courtyard**

**Snape: The Goblet of Fire favors another Potter**

**Harry: Professors, I swear I didn't**

**Dumbledore: I believe both of you. But this Is out of our hands. Both of you are Twi Wizard Champions and will participate. **

**Rose: First the Dark Mark and the attack at the Quidditch World Cup now this.**

**Dumbledore: I agree, someone Is after both of you and Is using the tournament to do It. From this moment I'm going to have Professor Moody keep an eye on you two.**

**Just like with Sirius their closer friends believed Rose and Harry about the Twi Wizard Tournament situation. But just like a lot of students still believed Sirius was evil a lot of people believed Rose and Harry Potter put their names In the Goblet of Fire. By morning both Fudge and Skeeter wrote about the Potter siblings. The first parts were true but the second parts were total lies. Fudge wrote " Rose and Harry Potter got entered In the Twi Wizard Tournament by someone who Is after them. Who could It be? Could It be Sirius Black? Could he be trying to finish the job?" Skeeter wrote "Rose and Harry Potter got entered In the Twi Wizard Tournament by someone who Is after them. Who could It be? Could It be Sirius Black? Had he not had enough having Rose as a torture and sex slave? Is he trying to add Harry to that category as well? You watch, he'll come during one of the tasks and snatch the siblings before our eyes and disappear once again" That night at midnight Rose knocked on Snape's door sobbing. He opened the door.**

**Snape: Rose? What's wrong?**

**Rose: Hey Snape, I know It's late but-(Crying)**

**Rose: Never mind(Crying)**

**She tried to walk away but he pulled her back. **

**Snape: What's wrong? Tell me**

**Rose: I know this Is a risky thing to ask for. But Harry and I want to sleep at Sirius's place every night. Not the common room.**

**Snape: Let me guess, this Is about people bullying you about the Twi Wizard Tournament more than missing him.**

**She nodded yes**

**Snape: Very well. Tell your friends that because of the bullying you and Harry are sleeping at Hagrid's house every night. Once you come there Hagrid will puff you two to Sirius's. But not tonight It's midnight. Keep your head up my Rosie. You and Harry still have to deal with It until you go to Sirius's house. When all Is said and done you'll both out shine these bullying judging losers In the end.**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Snape: Go back to the common room and please get some sleep. Tomorrow Is the first task and you two need the rest.**

**Rose went back. In the morning all the champions got ready In the tent.**

**Dumbledore: Good day champions, gather around please. Barty, the bag. **

**Barty Crouch: Champions, In a circle around me**

**They did**

**Barty Crouch: Miss Delacour, If you would?**

**She pulled out the Welsh Green. Viktor pulled out the Chinese Fireball. Rose pulled out the Swedish Shortsnout. Harry pulled out the Hungarian Horntail.**

**Barty Crouch: These represent four very real dragons. Each one guards a golden egg. Collect egg, each egg contains a clue. Without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task.**

**Dumbledore: Good luck champions. Miss Potter at the sound of the canon you may-**

**The canon went off making everyone duck. Rose walked out of the tent and Into the arena. Rose jumped out of the way as the dragon blew fire at her. But she cried In pain as the fire hit her left ankle. Everyone gasped the dragon pinned her hard to a rock scratching her left shoulder In the process.**

**Rose: Avifors!(Turned the dragon Into a bird)**

**Everyone cheered as she grabbed the egg. Fleur, Viktor, and Harry also defeated their dragons no problem. After someone took care of Rose's shoulder and she dropped off the egg Snape pulled her aside In one of the halls.**

**Snape: Come with me to Diagon Alley right now. Please.**

**Rose smiled **

**Rose: Okay**

**They puffed to Diagon Alley**

**Snape: I have a surprise for you Rose**

**She followed him to a dress shop**

**Rose: A ball gown?(Grinned)**

**Snape: Yes, I'm sure you already know a ball comes with the tournament. The ball Is In three days and I know you haven't had time to buy a dress. Pick whatever you want. I Insist. **

**Rose: I love you(Hugged him)**

**Snape: I love you too.**

**By the time the Yule Ball came along Rose sadly had no date. So she waited In the great hall In her long black sleeveless dress with dark purple sparkles on It as Harry and the rest of the champions walked In. They started dancing first. Soon Dumbledore walked over to Rose.**

**Dumbledore: I heard you have no date. You're one of the champions so you still need to dance first. Will you join your professor for a dance?**

**She smiled as he pulled her to her feet and they walked Into the dance floor. She didn't mind dancing with a teacher If the teacher was also a friend. When the band came onto the stage Rose and Dumbledore went to get something to drink together. When the song changed to Magic Works most people already went to bed or went to their office. But Hagrid stuck around to give Rose one last dance before she too headed to bed. Two days later everyone headed to the Black Lake for the second task.**

**Dumbledore: Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. Each treasure, one for each champion now lies on the bottom of the Black Lake. Each champion must find their treasure and return to the surface. They'll have one hour to do so and one hour only. You may begin at the sound of the canon.**

**The canon went off and everyone dove under. When Harry got to the mermaids home he saw Ron, a Beauxbatons girl, Snape, and Gabrielle Delacour tied from ropes. Rose swam over, freeded Snape, and grabbed his arm. She nodded to Harry and swam off as Viktor swam over, freeded the Beauxbatons girl, and swam off. Harry could not leave Fleur's sister. So he freed her too along with Ron. Rose and Snape came up first gasping. She waved to Hagrid. Dumbledore helped them both up. Viktor and the Beauxbatons girl came up right after coughing. Harry was taken too long and Rose was getting worried. Hagrid held her as she cried. Soon Ron and Gabrielle came up coughing. Fred and George cheered at the sight of their brother being okay. Fleur helped them both up. Not long after Harry came shooting out of the water and landed on the pier.**

**Dumbledore: Harry!**

**Dumbledore: Your alright(Put a towel on Harry)**

**He walked away**

**Rose: Harry!(Cried as she jumped on him with a hug)**

**Rose: Are you alright?! Your freezing!(Put a towel on him)**

**She kissed his forehead then helped him to his feet.**

**Dumbledore: The winner Is Miss Potter! But we agreed to award her brother second place!**

**Rose and Harry jumped on each other with a hug. Everyone went back to the shore.**

**Barty Crouch: Congratulations Potter's. Fine achievement, well done.**

**Harry: Thank you**

**Ron: See you at Hagrid's Harry and Rose(Called)**

**Barty Crouch: Your story Is one I heard so many times. Quit remarkable. Tragic of course, to loose ones family. Never whole again are you? Still, life goes on and here we stand. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you today Potter's.**

**Moody/Barty JR: Barty, not trying to get the Potter's to join the Ministry summer Internships are we? The last child to enter the Department of Ministry never came out.**

**Rose: Come on, let's get going(Put her arm around his shoulders as they walked away)**

**Moody JR: And they say I'm mad!**

**Soon It was dark out. After Rose and Harry grabbed their stuff they caught up with Ron and Hagrid In the woods.**

**Hagrid: I remember when I first met you Rose. Then met you and Ron Harry. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. You also remind me of myself a little.**

**Ron: We're still a bunch of misfits**

**Hagrid: Maybe, but we all got each other.**

**When Rose turned around a tree she screamed.**

**Hagrid: Rose! What Is It?!(They ran over)**

**They saw Barty Crouch's dead body**

**Hagrid: Let's get you three to my place fast.**

**Once they got to Hagrid's house Hagrid puffed the three of them to Sirius's place. They got their PJ's on and settled Into Harry's room.**

**Ron: They'll cover this up you watch**

**Harry: Why?**

**Ron: No one liked Crouch. Lots of people wanted him dead. I know this from my father.**

**Rose: This can't be a coincidence. Mine and Harry's dreams, our scars hurting, the Dark Mark, and our names popping up In the Goblet of Fire. Something coming closer, I can feel It.**

**Later the next day was the third task. Hogwarts cheered Rose and Harry came out.** **Durmstrang and Beauxbatons cheered as Viktor and Fleur.**

**Dumbledore: Silence!**

**Everyone did**

**Dumbledore: Professor Moody placed the Twi Wizard cup deep In the maze. Only he knows It's exact potion. Now as the Potter siblings are tied for first position they'll be first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour. The person to touch the cup will be the winner. If at some point a champion wishes to withdraw from the task he or she needs to shoot red sparks with their wands. Champions gather around.**

**The champions went over to him. He put his arms around Rose and Harry.**

**Dumbledore: In the maze you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something even more challenging. People change In the maze. Find the cup If you can. But be very worried, you could lose yourself along the way. Champions, prepare yourselves! **

**Snape hugged Rose tight**

**Snape: Good luck to both of you**

**Rose: I love you**

**He kissed her forehead and walked away. Harry nodded to Rose and she blew him a kiss.**

**Dumbledore: On the count of three, one-**

**He accidently set of the canon. Everyone entered and the maze and searched for the cup. When Rose turned a corner she saw Fenrir Greyback walking towards her. She panicked and ran for It. But she didn't know where to go and she kept getting lost. She screamed loudly as Greyback grabbed her and puffed out. Harry heard the scream.**

**Harry: Rose(Whispered worriedly)**

**He ran towards the scream but found no trace of his sister. But soon he found the cup. He grabbed It but It sent him to a cemetery not Hogwarts. He got to his feet. He knew where he was. Rose ran over to him crying and bleeding from her neck.**

**Rose: Harry, let's get to the cup. Now!**

**Harry: What the hell happened to you?!**

**Pettigrew walked out and soon Harry was on his knees scar burning and screaming.**

**Rose: Harry!**

**Harry: Get out of here! Get to the cup!**

**Rose stood In front of Harry**

**Rose: Leave us alone!**

**He sent her flying Into Greyback's grip and sent Harry flying pinning him against a statue. Chopping off his arm and cutting both Harry and Rose's left arms Pettigrew used their blood and Voldemort was standing alive on his feet. More Death Eaters puffed there as Voldemort gave Pettigrew a new arm.**

**Voldemort: Such a beautiful girl(Grabbed Rose's chin)**

**Harry: Don't touch her!**

**Voldemort: I would Introduce you two but you're almost as famous as me these days. The Boy and Girl Who Lived. Should I share how I truly lost my powers? It was love. When dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her son and daughter she provided protection. I could not touch them. But things have changed I can touch them now.**

**He freeded Harry from the statue**

**Voldemort: Crucio!**

**Harry screamed In pain until Voldemort stopped.**

**Voldemort: Your parents would be proud of both of you. Especially your filthy muggle mother.**

**Rose angrily broke free of Greyback's grip. She tried to run to Harry but Voldemort seized her hard.**

**Rose: No! Don't touch me! Leave him alone!(Cried and struggled to get free)**

**Voldemort: I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you.**

**He backhanded Rose knocking her out and letting her fall to the ground.**

**Voldemort: Get up(Forced Harry to stand)**

**Harry ran and hid behind a headstone**

**Voldemort: Don't you turn your back on my Harry Potter. I want you to look at me when I kill you. I want to see the lights leave your eyes.**

**Harry walked back out**

**Harry: Have It your way**

**They shot spells at each other and the spells connected. Soon ghosts appeared. Lily and James's ghost appeared next to Harry.**

**James: Harry, when the connection Is broken you must grab your sister and get to the portkey.**

**Lily: Let go, sweetheart you're ready. Let go. Let go!**

**He did. He grabbed Rose and the portkey and was gone. They landed hard on the arena ground and everyone cheered. Rose slowly woke up as Dumbledore, Snape, and Fudge ran over to them. Dumbledore helped Rose sit up and kept his hands on her cheeks.**

**Fudge: Your neck! Rose what happened?!**

**Rose: He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back! Fenrir Greyback, he raped me then cut me.(Crying)**

**Dumbledore: It's alright Rose It's alright. You're home. You both are.(Held her tight)**

**Moody/Barty JR: I'll take them Albus. I'll take care of their wounds.**

**But Rose fought as he pulled her away from Dumbledore. She did not want to leave Snape or Dumbledore.**

**Moody/Barty JR: Easy easy, I need to take care of those wounds. Come on, easy now.**

**He took them to his office and sat them down.**

**Moody/Barty JR: Are you alright Potter's? Do your wounds hurt?**

**Harry and Rose shook their heads no**

**Moody/Barty JR: Perhaps I better take a look at them**

**He looked at their arms**

**Harry: The cup was a portkey. Someone bewitched It.**

**Moody/Barty JR: What was It like? What was he like?**

**Rose: Who?**

**Moody/Barty JR: The Dark Lord. What was It like to stand In his presence? **

**Harry: Like falling Into one of our dreams. Into our nightmares.**

**Moody/Barty JR: Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?**

**Rose: We didn't say anything about a graveyard professor. **

**Harry: It was you from the beginning. You put our names In the Goblet of Fire. But-**

**Moody/Barty JR: You won because I made It so Mr. Potter. You two ended up In that graveyard tonight because It was meant to be so. And now the deed Is done.**

**Rose and Harry ran Into a corner **

**Moody/Barty JR: Imagine how he'll reward me. When he learns that I once and for all silenced great Rose and Harry Potter.**

**Dumbledore: Expelliarmus!(Knocked Moody/Barty JR Into a chair)**

**Dumbledore ran In with Snape and McGonagall. Snape forced Veritaserum Into Moody/Barty Jr's mouth.**

**Dumbledore: Do you know who I am?**

**Moody/Barty JR: Albus Dumbledore**

**Dumbledore: Are you Alastor Moody?**

**Moody/Barty JR: No**

**Dumbledore: Is he In this room?**

**Moody/Barty JR nodded to a big chest**

**Dumbledore: Rose Harry, get away from there**

**They ran behind Snape. Snape opened the chest with his wand. Everyone looked down and saw the real Moody.**

**Dumbledore: You alright Alastor?**

**Moody: I'm sorry Albus**

**Harry: If that's Moody then who's-**

**Snape: Polyjuice Potion**

**Dumbledore: Now we know who's been stealing from you. **

**Dumbledore: We'll get you up In a minute**

**Moody/Barty JR started to change back. Everyone walked over to him. Barty JR looked like himself again. He suddenly grabbed the Potter siblings.**

**Dumbledore: Get off(Forced Barty off of them keeping his arms on them protectively) **

**Dumbledore: Barty Crouch JR**

**Barty JR: I'll show you mine If you show me yours(Showed the Dark Mark on his arm)**

**Dumbledore: Rose Harry(Showed their arms and Rose's neck)**

**Barty JR: You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned. **

**Rose: I'm so sorry, we couldn't help It.(Crying) **

**Snape kept his wand at Barty JR as Dumbledore took Rose and Harry out. He puffed to Sirius's place with Rose and Harry.**

**Sirius: Rose! Harry! What happened?!(Ran over to them with Lupin and made them sit down)**

**Dumbledore: Your ex friend Pettigrew used their blood to bring Voldemort back to life. Plus Fenrir Greyback raped the poor girl and did that to her neck.**

**Lupin: Please tell me she's not going to have to deal with what I deal with?**

**Dumbledore: I looked at her wound. Don't worry, she'll be okay. Snape and I will bring their stuff before school tomorrow. This summer I will allow Harry to stay here Instead of the Dursley's. **

**He puffed out. Sirius took care of their wounds right away and gave them something to help them sleep. They both passed out Immediately. Sirius ran his fingers through Rose's hair.**

**Sirius: No one deserves what Greyback did to you.**

**When Sirius went downstairs Arthur puffed In.**

**Arthur: Greyback broke Rose's wand. So Dumbledore took Barty Crouch JR's wand and said to give It to Rose. Where Is she and Harry? Are they alright?**

**Sirius: I just took care of their wounds and helped them sleep. Follow me, I'll let you take a look at them. But let them sleep. **

**Arthur followed him Into Rose's room. He saw the siblings fast asleep In Rose's bed.**

**Sirius: Who are you?**

**Arthur: Arthur Weasley, I'm-**

**Sirius: Ron's dad, Rose and Harry told me about your family. Thank you for being so good to Rose and Harry.**

**Arthur: Of course, to us they are part of the family. I hope they feel better soon. I'll see them later.**

**He puffed out. Rose and Harry slept all day so they were still asleep when Snape and Dumbledore dropped off their stuff. By that morning Fudge wrote lies about Rose and Harry. Fudge wrote how Voldemort Is not back and Dumbledore, Rose, and Harry are lying. How their wounds are self-Inflicted and that they did It to get attention. How maybe Fenrir Greyback did rape her while In the maze. But everything else Is fake and made up. How no one deserves rape but that's no excuse for her lies or her brothers and Dumbledore's. Sirius was pissed.**

**Sirius: Self-Inflicted?! They were attacked!(Said angrily) **

**Suddenly Sirius and Lupin heard Rose cry " No!" They ran up to see Rose sitting up panting and Harry sitting on the floor.**

**Lupin helped Harry to his feet as Sirius sat on the bed.**

**Sirius: My rose, It's okay. You're at my place not that cemetery.(Pulled her Into a hug) **

**Lupin: That must have been quite a nightmare. You pushed Harry out of the bed.**

**Rose: Sorry Harry**

**Harry: It's okay, you been through a lot**

**Lupin: Come on you two, let's get you two some lunch**

**The four of them went downstairs to the kitchen.**

**Lupin: Show them Sirius**

**Sirius: It's not going to make them feel better.**

**Lupin: I know, but they deserve to know**

**Sirius showed them the paper.**

**Lupin: Fudge Is smearing anyone who Is saying the Dark Lord Is back.**

**Harry: Why? Why would he do this?**

**Lupin: Fear. He's not In his right mind It has been twisted by fear.**

**Sirius: Forget him you two. He's an Idiot. I finally get to welcome my godson to my new home. Welcome to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Harry: Order of the what?**

**Rose: It's a secret society. The people who fought against Voldemort last time. If some people are too frightened to believe that Voldemort's back I don't blame them.**

**Harry: You know what, I'm just happy to be away from the Dursley's all summer.**

**Rose: I can Imagine. I can't wait to spend the entire summer with my brother.**

**Sirius: Yes, It's so good to have both of you here. **

**Harry: Me too, I'm ready for a good summer.**

**Later after lunch Rose walked Into the living room to Sirius playing the song Almost Home by Mariah Carey.**

**Rose: Both you and Lupin use to pick me up and spin me around to this song.**

**Sirius: And now that you're older and taller, may I?(Held out his hand)**

**She grabbed his hand. She laughed as he spinned her Into him. Lupin walked Into the room.**

**Lupin: When's my turn(Smiled)**

**Sirius: Wait your turn pal(Laughed)**

**At the end of the summer the day before school starts the Weasley's, Tonks, Mad Eye, Snape, and Neville visited Grimmauld Place. The minute Neville arrived he jumped on Rose with a hug.**

**Neville: Rose! Are you and Harry alright?!**

**She nodded yes**

**Neville: Thank heavens **

**Molly: Come on everyone, It's time for breakfast. **

**Molly screamed and jumped as Fred and George puffed by her.**

**Molly: Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!**

**Rose spotted Snape**

**Rose: Severes!(Jumped Into his arms) **

**Snape: Are you sure you're alright?**

**Rose: Yes, we are both okay**

**Everyone took their seats at the table**

**Fred: George and I will serve**

**With their wands silverware, drinks, and food went flying everywhere. Rose's butterbeer and sticky pancakes spilled all over her.**

**Rose: Fred! George!**

**George: Rosie, we are so sorry!**

**Molly: Rose, why don't you go take a shower. I'll will make sure these two clean up this mess. **

**Rose went straight to the shower and cleaned herself off. When she was done she changed Into a black tank top and black tights. In the morning everyone got on the train to Hogwarts. That night It was time to listen to Dumbledore's speech.**

**Dumbledore: Welcome to a new years at Hogwarts. Please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Dolores Umbridge-**

**Umbridge cleared her throat and stood up.**

**Umbridge: Thank you headmaster. The Minister of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital Importance. But we must preserve what must be preserved and prune practices that ought to be prohibited. **

**Everyone fake clapped**

**Dumbledore: Thank you professor, that was most Illuminating.**

**Ron: Illuminating? What a load of waffles**

**Rose: The Ministry, It's Interfering at Hogwarts.**

**When Rose and Harry got to the Gryffindor Common Room everyone stared at them.**

**Rose: Dean Seamus, good summer? **

**Dean: Alright, better then Seamus's anyways**

**Seamus: My mom didn't want me to come back this year.**

**Rose: Why not?**

**Seamus: Let me see, because of you two. The Daily Prophet has been saying a lot of things about you two and Dumbledore.**

**Harry: And your mom believes It?**

**Seamus: No one was there that night**

**Harry: Read the stupid prophet then. Let your stupid mother tell you everything you need to know.**

**Seamus: Don't you dare talk about my mother like that.**

**Harry: I'll have a go at anyone who calls me and my sister a liar.**

**Ron: What's going on?(Walked over)**

**Seamus: They're mad, you really believe the rubbish about you-know-who?**

**Ron: Yeah, I do. Anyone else got a problem with Rose and Harry?**

**Rose and Harry stormed upstairs and Ron followed.**

**Neville: The Daily Prophet Is rubbish. My grandmother canceled our subscription. **

**The next day after Umbridge's class In the** **Gryffindor Common Room Harry and Rose talked about how horrible Umbridge Is and he showed her and Ron the scar from detention making Rose gasp.**

**Rose: You got to tell Dumbledore and Snape**

**Harry: No, I don't want to give Umbridge satisfaction.**

**Ron: Bloody hell Harry, the woman's torturing you. If your parents knew about this.**

**Harry: Well, I don't have any parents do I Ron?**

**That pissed Rose**

**Rose: Harry, I miss Lily and James too. But we have parents and family! We have Sirius and Snape! We have Hagrid and Dumbledore! We have Ron's family! Now you tell the teachers or I will!**

**Harry: Then you tell them. My mouth Is shut.(Packed up his stuff)**

**Harry went to see If Hagrid was back while Rose went to go send Sirius and Lupin a letter about Umbridge and what she did to Harry. But when she got to the owlery she saw Umbridge put a shield around It.**

**Umbridge: No letter will be sent now without me knowing about It. Only I can take It down. And I will know when a letter Is sent and whom from and to. So, just hand over that letter now and I'll decide If you can send It or not.**

**Rose used the Depulso sending the letter Into her closed trunk In the Gryffindor Common Room. **

**Umbridge: Where's the letter?**

**Rose: Not telling toad face!**

**Rose cried out In pain as Umbridge gave Rose a big and painful cut on her right arm using the Severing Charm. Umbridge grabbed Rose by the right arm where her cut was and puffed Into the entrance courtyard. McGonagall saw Umbridge throw Rose hard onto the ground. McGonagall rushed to crying Rose's side and held her as she pulled her to her feet. McGonagall saw the cut on Rose's arm and the blood on Umbridge's hand.**

**Umbridge: Something you'd like to say dear?**

**McGonagall: There are several things I would like to say!**

**Dumbledore walked Into the courtyard**

**Dumbledore: Professor McGonagall, can you please escort Rose Inside.**

**McGonagall: Come on sweetie **

**Rose hugged Dumbledore **

**Dumbledore: Go on**

**McGonagall took Rose Inside and Into the trophy room.**

**Dumbledore: You have the right to dismiss my students when they're done with your class. You do not have any right to hurt and Injure them.**

**Umbridge: Maybe, for now**

**Dumbledore walked back Inside and joined McGonagall and Rose In the trophy room. Dumbledore wrapped up her arm.**

**Rose: That foul evil gargoyle blocked the owlery. When I refused to give her the letter I was going to send Sirius she cut me. To top It all off no student Is learning to defend themselves or pass their owls and all these ridiculous rules.**

**McGonagall: This can't go Albus. She's taking over our school and hurting our students. **

**Dumbledore: What do you suggest Minerva? **

**Rose: Put an end to her. She's no different than Voldemort.**

**Dumbledore: No, that would only make things with Fudge and the Ministry worse. McGonagall and I will think of something. But until then It looks like you're on your own.**

**Dumbledore: I know you know where the Room of Requirement Is. You and Harry form a group. Get people to join. You and Harry teach the students every spell you can.(Whispered In Rose's ear)**

**Rose nodded**

**McGonagall: Send Harry to me next. I'll take care of his arm too.**

**Rose left. As soon as Harry got his arm healed he, Rose, and Ron gathered at Hog's Head with their friends.**

**Rose: So, you all know why you're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who has real experience defending themselves against the dark arts.**

**A boy: Why?**

**Ron: Because you-know-who Is back**

**The boy: So they say**

**Rose: So Dumbledore says**

**The boy: So Dumbledore says because you two say. The point Is where Is the proof? **

**Luna: Is It true you two can produce the Patronus Charm?**

**Rose: Yes**

**Dean: Blimey **

**Neville: And Harry killed the Basilisk with the sword In Dumbledore's office.**

**Ginny: It's true**

**Rose: And last year we really did fight you-know-who In the flesh.**

**Harry: It all sounds great when you say like that. But most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help.**

**Rose: He's just being modest**

**Harry: No sis, I'm not. Facing this stuff In real life Is not like school. In school If you make a mistake you can try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're seconds away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like.**

**Rose: You're right Harry they don't. That's why they need our help. If we are going to have any chance defeating Voldemort. **

**Nigel: He's really back?**

**Harry nodded yes. They called their group Dumbledore's Army and everyone signed up and made both Rose and Harry their teacher. Dumbledore's Army meetings were going great. But with next night being Christmas It was time to take a break. But that night the girls In the Gryffindor Common Room were woken by Rose screaming, crying, and thrashing In her sleep. **

**Ginny: Rose! Rose!(Shook Rose)**

**Padma: We should get a teacher**

**Rose's eyes snapped open**

**Rose: Your dad, he's been attacked(Crying)**

**Ginny: What?!**

**Parvati: I'll go get help**

**She ran out**

**Ginny: It was just a dream**

**Rose: No! I saw It! I was there!**

**The pain in her forehead subsided but she was sweating and shivering lots. She threw up.**

**Katie: Rose, you're not well. Parvati's gone for help.**

**Rose tried to get out of bed but Ginny pushed her back Into It. Soon Parvati returned with McGonagall.**

**McGonagall: What Is It Potter? Where does It hurt?**

**Rose: It's Ginny's dad. He's been attacked by a snake. It's serious. I saw It happen.**

**McGonagall: Miss Weasley, help me take Miss Potter to the headmaster. I'll send Professor Snape to get both of your brothers.**

**Rose and Ginny arrived first then Harry, Ron, Fred, and George.**

**Dumbledore: In the dream were you standing next to him or looking down at the scene?**

**Rose: Neither, It was like…. Professor, would you please just tell me what's happening?**

**Dumbledore: Arthur Weasley has been gravely Injured. His children and the Potter siblings will be arriving at Grimmauld Place soon.(Said to one of his paintings) **

**The painting: He'll make It Albus. And once again the Dark Lord failed to retrieve It.**

**Dumbledore: Thank goodness-**

**Rose: Look at me!(Yelled) **

**Rose: What's happening to me?(Panting as Snape helped her sit down)**

**Dumbledore: You kids go pack your stuff. Hope you have a good holiday. **

**The kids packed then puffed to Grimmauld Place. The minute crying Molly saw Rose she jumped on her with a hug.**

**Molly: Thank you Rose! Thank you! They got to him just In time! He'll be here tomorrow! My dear, you look terrible! Go get some sleep. Please.**

**Lupin: Sirius Is asleep If you want to join him**

**Rose nodded and headed upstairs. She walked Into Sirius's room.**

**Rose: Sirius(Gently shook him)**

**He woke up**

**Sirius: Rosie, you're here. Merlin's beard you look terrible.**

**Rose: I want-**

**Sirius: To stay with me tonight. Of course my flower. Always.**

**Rose crawled In. He pulled her Into his chest and he kissed her forehead. In the morning Molly brought Arthur In a wheelchair. Rose and Sirius walked Into the dining room to everyone opening presents.**

**Molly: Rose! There you are.(Walked over to her)**

**Molly: Merry Christmas. It's lovely to have you with us.(Handed Rose her present)**

**Rose: Thank you(Molly kissed her cheek)**

**Rose opened the present. It was a black and purple scarf.**

**Arthur: A Christmas toast to Miss Rose Potter. Without who, I would not be here.**

**Arthur: Rose**

**Sirius and Lupin: Rose**

**Everyone else: Rose**

**After breakfast Rose walked Into a room. But soon jumped when she heard a voice.**

**Kreacher: Nasty brat. Standing there all bold. Rose Potter, the girl who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of mudbloods and blood traitors alike. If my poor mistress-**

**Sirius: Kreacher! That's enough of your vile! Away with you!(Yelled)**

**Kreacher: Of course master, Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black.**

**He left**

**Sirius: Sorry about that. He never was pleasant even when I was a boy. Not to me anyways.**

**Rose: Listen Sirius, when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And In Dumbledore's office there was a moment I wanted to….. This connection between me and Voldemort, what If the reason Is I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. What If after everything I been through something has gone wrong Inside me? What If I am becoming bad?**

**Sirius put his hands on her shoulders**

**Sirius: I want you to listen to me very carefully my flower. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?**

**Rose nodded yes**

**Sirius: Besides, the world Isn't split between good people and Death Eaters. We all got light and dark Inside us.**

**Sirius: What matters Is the power we choose to act on.(Ran his fingers through her hair)**

**Sirius: That's who we really are(Put his hands on her cheeks)**

**He kissed her forehead. Harry knocked on the wall.**

**Harry: Sis, time to go**

**Sirius put his arm around her shoulders.**

**Sirius: When all of this Is over we'll be a proper family. You'll see.**

**Sirius: Come here(Pulled her Into a tight hug rubbing her head)**

**He give her hand a squeeze. Rose and Harry left with the Weasley's. The next morning after Rose was done with Snape's class she went straight to Hagrid's to see If he was back. She could tell he was so she knocked on the door. Hagrid smiled as he opened the door.**

**Hagrid: Rose(Quickly pulled her Inside)**

**Rose: I'm so glad-**

**Hagrid: Umbridge Is coming! Hide! In my bedroom!**

**Rose ran upstairs. Umbridge opened the door and walked In.**

**Umbridge: So the gamekeeper Is back. Where have you been?**

**Hagrid: I been away for my health**

**Umbridge: Your health?**

**Hagrid: Yes, a bit of fresh air**

**Umbridge: Yes, as gamekeeper fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you I wouldn't get use to being back. In fact I wouldn't bother unpacking at all.**

**She left. Once she was far enough away Hagrid went upstairs.**

**Hagrid: She's gone(Sighed relivly as he pulled her Into a hug)**

**Hagrid: Come back downstairs. I'll make you some tea.**

**Once they sat downstairs Hagrid spoke**

**Hagrid: This Is top secret alright? You can tell Harry and Ron but no one else. Dumbledore sent me to talk to the giants.**

**Rose: Giants?!**

**Hagrid: Shhh**

**Rose: You found them?**

**Hagrid: They're not hard to find to be honest. I was trying to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one trying to win them over.**

**Rose: Death Eaters**

**Hagrid: Yes, trying to convince them to join you-know-who.**

**Rose: Did they?**

**Hagrid: I gave them Dumbledore's message**

**Rose sensed change In the weather and walked over to the window. Hagrid walked over putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**Hagrid: It's changing out there just like last time. There's a storm coming Rose. We all better be ready when she does. You better get back Rose.**

**He was right. It was time for Dumbledore's Army anyways. As soon as she walked Into the entrance courtyard Seamus ran up to her.**

**Seamus: Rose, I just wanted to say I believe you and Harry. I'm on my way to you know where right now.**

**Rose: Perfect! I didn't think you would ever be our friend again.(Jumped on him with a hug)**

**Seamus: Yeah, I'm sorry**

**Rose: It's okay, I'll be there soon.**

**They went their separate ways. But as soon as Rose was out of Seamus's sight She was surrounded by the Inquisitorial Squad. **

**Crab: Morning Potter(Smirked)**

**Rose: Morning?(Said annoyed) **

**Millicent Bulstrode seized Rose and tied her hands behind her back.**

**Umbridge: Where Is this little group of yours?**

**Rose: I don't know what you're talking about**

**Umbridge punched Rose In the face giving her a bloody nose. The blood dripped down her lips and chin.**

**Umbridge: For the last time, where Is your group?**

**Rose: I don't know, go to hell.**

**Umbridge forced Veritaserum down her throat. Meanwhile In the Room of Requirement Harry had to take over by himself. Everyone was learning the Patronus Charm.**

**Harry: Make It a powerful memory. Allow It to fill you up. Keep trying Seamus. George your turn now.**

**George: Expecto Patronum! **

**Harry: A full body Patronus Is the most difficult to produce.**

**Ginny made a Patronus that was a horse**

**Harry: Fantastic Ginny! Just remember your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focus. So focus Luna.**

**Harry: Think of the happiest thing you can.(Said to Neville)**

**Neville: Expecto Patronum**

**Nothing happened**

**Neville: I'm trying**

**Harry: I know, that's good**

**Harry: This Is really advanced stuff guys and you're doing so well.**

**Luna: Expecto Patronum**

**Her Patronus was a bunny. But all the Patronus's went away as the room started to shake. Harry and Nigel walked over to the wall and saw Umbridge through the hole. Harry and Nigel quickly got out of the way as Umbridge blew up the wall. Everyone saw that Goyle had Rose seized. She was sobbing hard and still bleeding.**

**Umbridge: Get them!**

**Fudge, Kingsley, and Percy Weasley were waiting outside Dumbledore's office. Percy dragged Rose and Harry Inside. Dumbledore Immediately grew concerned as he saw sobbing bleeding Rose.**

**Umbridge: I been watching them for weeks and I have seen Dumbledore's Army. Proof of what I have been telling you right from the beginning Cornelius.**

**Umbridge: We saw your lies for what they were. Your smokescreen to take control of the Ministry.**

**Dumbledore: Naturally**

**Harry: No Professor, he had nothing to do with It. It was me and me only!**

**Dumbledore: Most noble of you Harry to shield me. But the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army not Potter's. I Instructed Rose and Harry to form this organization. And I alone Is responsible for It's activities. **

**Fudge: Dolores Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban. **

**Dumbledore: You seem to thinking that I'm going to, what was the phrase? Come quietly? I can tell you this, I have no Intension of going to Azkaban. **

**Umbridge: Enough of this. Take him!**

**Thanks to Fawkes Dumbledore disappeared. **

**Kingsley: You may not like him Minister. But you can't deny, Dumbledore's got style.**

**Umbridge dragged Rose and Harry straight to the great hall to do their OWLs with everyone else. But soon everyone started hearing loud noises. Umbridge opened the doors. A firework flew In. Soon Fred and George flew In on brooms shooting fireworks everywhere. **

**George: Ready when you are**

**Fred shot a dragon firework that chased Umbridge out of the room and blew up all of her rules. Everyone ran Into the entrance courtyard and cheered as Fred and George flew off. Soon Harry fell to the ground. Rose ran to him.**

**Harry: Sirius(Said worriedly)**

**Harry: Come on!(Pulled Rose and Ron and he ran off)**

**Rose: Harry, are you sure?!**

**Harry: I saw It. It's just like when you saw Mr. Weasley. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have last time. And It's In the Department of Mystery. **

**Rose: Harry, please just listen to me. What If Voldemort meant for you to see this? He's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to us. **

**Harry: So what If he Is? Are we supposed to just let him die? Rose, he's the only family we got left.**

**She gave him a sad look**

**Ron: What do we do?**

**Harry: We'll have to use floo network **

**Rose: Umbridge has all the chimneys under surveillance.**

**Harry: Not all of them**

**They went Into Umbridge's office**

**Harry: Alert the order If you can**

**Ron: Are you mental? We're going with you.**

**Harry: It's too dangerous **

**Rose grabbed Harry's arm hard**

**Rose: When are you going to get this through your head?! We're In this together!(Cried)**

**Umbridge: That you are**

**Slytherin students seized them. Soon other Slytherin students pulled Neville, Ginny, and Luna In. Umbridge tied Harry to a chair.**

**Umbridge: You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?**

**Harry: No**

**She slapped him hard In the face**

**Umbridge: Liar. You leave me no choice Potter's. Cruciatus Curse should loosen your tongues. We'll start with the brother first.**

**Rose: That's Illegal **

**Umbridge: What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him.**

**Rose: Tell her Harry!(Cried)**

**Umbridge: Tell me what?**

**Rose: Well, If you won't tell her where It Is I will.**

**Umbridge: Where what Is?**

**Rose: Dumbledore's secret weapon**

**Umbridge: Release her! The potter siblings will come with me. Keep the other Gryffindors here.**

**Umbridge freeded Harry and took him and Rose with her to the Dark Forrest. **

**Umbridge: How much further?**

**Rose: Not far. It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find It accidently. **

**Harry: What are you doing?(Whispered)**

**Rose: Improvising(Whispered) **

**When they got there they saw that Grump was gone.**

**Umbridge: Well, where Is this weapon? There Isn't one Is there? You were trying to trick me. I really hate children. All knows I tried to help you. To restore discipline and respect. I tried my very best to restore order. Look what you done to me?! I really can't take It anymore! I will do what I must. Certainly no one can blame me. I will tie up the loose ends. For the greater good I will do what must be done.**

**Soon centaurs arrived**

**Umbridge: You have no business here centaur. This Is a Ministry matter. Lower your weapons. I warning you, under the law of creatures of near human Intelligence- **

**A centaur shot at her but she broke the arrow with a spell.**

**Umbridge: How dare you?! Filthy half-breed! **

**Umbridge: Incarcerous! **

**One of the centaurs fell to the ground tied up and gasping for air. Rose ran to him and tried to pull off the ropes.**

**Rose: Please! Please stop this! Please!**

**Umbridge: Enough! I will have order!**

**Gramp picked Umbridge up making her scream. The centaurs started shooting arrows at him.**

**Rose: Leave him alone! It's not his fault! No, you don't understand!**

**Gramp dropped Umbridge. Two centaurs seized her.**

**Umbridge: Do something! Tell them I mean no harm! **

**Harry: Sorry Professor, I must not tell lies.**

**Umbridge: What are you doing?! Let me go!(Screamed as the centaurs took her away)**

**Rose: Thank you Gramp **

**Harry: Rose, Sirius **

**He grabbed her arm and pulled her. Soon Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna came running. **

**Rose: How did you get away?!**

**Ginny: Puking pastels, It wasn't pretty.**

**Ron: I told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Of course, they told me bugger off and ate them all themselves.**

**Rose: That was clever Ron(Ron handed them back their wands)**

**Ron: It's been known to happen**

**Neville: It was brilliant. So, how are we getting to London? **

**Harry: I appreciate the help. But Rose and I got you Into enough trouble.**

**Neville: Dumbledore's Army Is supposed to be about doing something real. Or Is that all just words to you?**

**Ron: You two don't have to do this all by yourselves.**

**Rose: How do we get to London?**

**Luna: We fly of course**

**They took Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic. Soon they were In the Department of Mystery. **

**Neville: Harry, this has your name on It. And Rose, this one has your name on It.**

**Harry and Rose both grab the balls with their names on It.**

**A women's voice: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Neither can live while the other survives" **

**Rose's Prophecy said**

**A women's voice: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord will soon find out. If the Dark Lord sleeps with the Girl Who Lived he takes all his powers back. But If she gives her virginity to someone else her powers will grow and she'll become unstoppable." **

**Ginny: Rose Harry(Called)**

**They walked over to the group. Lucius Malfoy walked over to them. **

**Harry: Where's Sirius?**

**Lucius: You know, you two need to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecies.**

**Harry: If you do anything to us we'll break them.**

**Bellatrix laughed as she walked over**

**Bellatrix: He knows how to play. Ity bity baby Potter.**

**Neville: Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Bellatrix: Neville Longbottom Is It? How's mom and dad?**

**Neville: Better now that they are about to be avenged.**

**Rose stopped him**

**Lucius: Everyone just calm down, shall we? All we want Is those prophecies.**

**Harry: Why did Voldemort need us to come and get these?**

**Bellatrix: You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!**

**Lucius: It's alright Bellatrix, he and his sister are just curious. Aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved about who they are named. Which Is lucky for you two really. Haven't you ever wondered about the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you two? Don't you want to know the secrets of your scars? All the answers are there Potter's In your hands. All you have to do Is give them to me. And I can show you two everything.**

**Rose: We waited such a long time**

**Lucius: I know**

**Rose: And we can wait a little longer. Now!**

**The group: Stupefy! **

**They took off running and ended up getting separated. **

**Neville: Petrificus Totalus! **

**Rose: Well done Neville **

**Rose screamed as everyone found each other again. A Death Eater flew towards them.**

**Ginny: Reducto!(Blew up the Death Eater)**

**All the balls started falling off the shelves and breaking.**

**Harry: Get back to the door!**

**Neville grabbed Rose's arm and ran. They all fell through the door and landed on the floor. Everyone stood up.**

**Harry: There are voices. Can you tell what they're saying?**

**Rose: There aren't any voices Harry. Let's get out of here(Said fearfully)**

**Luna: I hear them too**

**Rose: Harry, It's just an empty archway. Please Harry!**

**Harry: Get behind me**

**Death Eaters In smoke form surrounded them. When Rose and Harry stood up they saw their friends seized by Death Eaters. Neville was seized by Bellatrix. Lucius evilly as he walked over to them.**

**Lucius: Did you actually believe or were you truly naïve enough to think children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you Potter's. Give me the prophecies now or watch your friends die.**

**Neville: Don't give them to him!**

**But Rose and Harry did. Soon Sirius puffed In front of Rose and Harry.**

**Sirius: Get away from my godchildren **

**He punched Lucius In the face making him drop the balls breaking them. Sirius quickly pulled Rose and Harry somewhere safe. A battle between the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters started.**

**Sirius: Listen to me. I want you two to take your friends and get out of here.**

**Rose: What? No, we're staying here with you.**

**Sirius: You two done beautifully. Now, let me take It from here.(Rubbing their cheeks)**

**They quickly stood up as Lucius and a male Death Eater cornered them. Lucius shot a spell at Rose but Sirius blocked It. The rest of the Death Eaters puffed out. **

**Harry: Expelliarmus!(Knocked the Death Eater's wand out of his hand)**

**Rose: Reducto!(Blew up the Death Eater)**

**Sirius: Nice one James! That's my flower!**

**Sirius knocked Lucius's wand out of his hand then sent him flying back.**

**Bellatrix: Avada Kedavra!(Aiming for Sirius)**

**But Rose pushed him to the floor just In time causing Bellatrix to miss. She puffed out.**

**Rose: Are you okay?!**

**Sirius: I'm fine, thanks to you(Pulled her Into a tight hug)**

**He helped her to her feet. Soon she felt a strong evil presence. **

**Rose: Voldemort(Whispered) **

**She cried a pain as a knife flew Into her chest. Luckily It missed her heart. She fell to her knees. **

**Lupin: Rose!(He and everyone ran over)**

**Voldemort's voice: Look at me!**

**Rose: No! You'll never know love or friendship.(Said weakly)**

**Lupin: Rose!(Pulled her Into his arms as she passed out)**

**Lupin: Rose, wake up!**

**She coughed up a little blood and started gasping weakly.**

**Lupin: Hang In there my flower. Everything's going to be just fine. You're going to make It.**

**She was rushed to the hospital and was going to live. When she slowly opened her eyes she saw Dumbledore sitting In the chair next to her bed. **

**Dumbledore: Rose, you're awake. How are you feeling?**

**Rose: Okay(Breathed)**

**Dumbledore: Do you want your brother?**

**Rose: Yes, thank you**

**Dumbledore kissed her forehead**

**Dumbledore: I'll miss having you at Hogwarts. Take care Rose. Please be safe.**

**He left. Soon Harry walked In and sat down.**

**Rose: That morning before Umbridge took me and before I went to go talk to Hagrid I lost some of my shoes and clothes. Apparently the Slytherins have been hiding them.**

**Harry: That's awful**

**Rose: No, It's all good fun(Said sarcastically)**

**Rose: But seeing as this was my last year I really do need them back.**

**Harry: I'll look tomorrow. I'm sure the teachers will help. I'll tell Dumbledore and Snape.**

**Rose: Thank you Harry. You know, our mom always said " things we lose have a way of coming back to us In the end. If not always the way we expect."(Grabbed Harry's hand)**

**Harry: You know, I saw chocolate pudding on the menu. Sirius said both you and I use to get It all over our faces when we were babies. Do you want some?(Laughed)**

**Rose: Yes please(Laughed)**

**Lupin: Go get It Harry, then Dumbledore Is taking you back to Hogwarts.**

**Harry left and soon came back with a small bowl of chocolate pudding. **

**Harry: I'm sorry Rose, this Is my fault.**

**Rose: It's Voldemort's fault. We have to stop him.**

**Harry: Voldemort's a fool. We will. We'll do It together. We all have something Voldemort doesn't have. Something worth fighting for. **

**He kissed her forehead**

**Lupin: I'll bring you home In the morning my rose. Get some sleep.**

**Lupin went home and Dumbledore and Harry went back to Hogwarts. During Harry's 6****th**** year a new Potions teacher got hired named Professor Horace Slughorn who loved the Potter siblings. Snape took over Defense Against the Dark Arts. At the end of Harry's 6****th**** year as Lupin and Tonks married Bellatrix killed Dumbledore. Everyone grieved for him. During the summer Rose Potter and Oliver Wood married at the Weasley's house. By the morning Harry, Ron, and Ginny left to begin their search for the Horcruxes. During the search while Rose and Oliver became Neville's grandmother's neighbor and joined the Order of the Phoenix Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour married at Shell Cottage and Death Eaters took over Hogwarts and the Ministry. Later that summer Amycus Carrow called all the students and staff to the great hall.**

**Amycus: It has come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was spotted In Hogsmeade. Should any of you student or staff attempt to aide Mr. Potter they will be punished. If anyone has knowledge of these events and fail to come forward they are equally guilty. If anyone knows Mr. Potter's movements I Invite them to step forward now.**

**Everyone gasped as Harry walked Into view.**

**Harry: It seems despite your defensive strategies you still have a security problem headmaster.**

**Rose, Oliver, Fleur, Kingsley, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Lupin, Seamus, and Dean walked Into the great hall.**

**Harry: I'm afraid It's quite extensive **

**Amycus pointed his wand at Harry. But McGonagall pushed him out of the way. McGonagall killed both Amycus and his sister and turned the lights back on making everyone cheer. Rose and Harry fell weakly to the floor.**

**McGonagall: Harry?**

**Voldemort's voice: I know many of you will want to fight. Some of you may think to fight Is wise. But this Is folly. Give me Rose and Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Rose and Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Rose and Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have one hour.**

**Everything went back to normal **

**Pansy: What are you waiting for? Someone grab them?**

**All their friends and family surrounded Rose and Harry.**

**Filch: Students out of bed! Students out of bed! Students In the corridor!(Ran In)**

**McGonagall: They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering Idiot.**

**Filch: Sorry ma'am**

**McGonagall: As It happens Mr. Filch your arrival Is most opportune. If you would, I would like you to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall.**

**Filch: Where Is It I am leading them to ma'am? **

**McGonagall: The dungeons would do**

**The Slytherins were taken away**

**McGonagall: What Is It that you need Harry?**

**Harry: Time Professor, as much as you can give me.**

**McGonagall: Do what you have to do. I'll secure the castle. Potter's, It's good to see you.**

**Rose: It's good to see you too Professor. **

**Rose: Hold the fort Neville(Squeezed his arm)**

**Rose helped the teachers make shields around the whole castle. Not long after Voldemort showed up with his Death Eaters and started shooting at It. Meanwhile Tonks found Lupin In the clocktower courtyard.**

**Lupin: You shouldn't have! It's Teddy who needs you tonight.(Tonks jumped Into his arms)**

**Tonks: He'll sleep to dawn and snore like his father. It's you that needs me tonight.**

**The shield broke completely but so did the connection to Hogwarts from Hagrid's house. The battle for Hogwarts started.**

**McGonagall: Get Inside! Take cover!**

**Harry: Ginny Neville! You two alright?! Have you seen my sister?!**

**Neville: Never better! Sorry, haven't seen her! You haven't seen Luna have you?!**

**Harry: No sorry!**

**Neville: I'm mad for her! I better tell her since we both probably be dead by dawn!**

**He took off**

**Voldemort's voice: You have fought valiantly. But In vain. I do not wish this. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence dispose of your dead with dignity. Rose and Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourselves. There Is no greater dishonor. Join me In the Forbidden Forrest and confront your fates. If you do not do this I shall kill every last man, women, and child who tries to conceal you two from me. **

**While Harry, Ron, and Ginny retrieved Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem In the Room of Requirement Rose went Into the Dark Forrest to retrieve Hagrid who was captured by Death Eaters. But soon she was seized by Antonin Dolohov. He tied her hands behind her back and dragged her to where they were keeping Hagrid. She struggled to get free but It was no use.**

**Dolohov: Hey boss, look what found sneaking around trying to rescue her friend.**

**Hagrid: Rose?!**

**Rose: Hey Hagrid(Forced a smile)**

**Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Ginny arrived In the great hall where everyone else was. Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and the other Weasley's sobbed over Fred's dead body. While Sirius sobbed over Lupin's. Tonks, Lavender, and Padma were also among the dead. McGonagall walked over to Harry.**

**McGonagall: Potter, take this to the Pensieve(Handed Harry Snape's tears)**

**McGonagall: Snape has been saving It for the right moment. I'm sorry, I have not seen your sister since Voldemort called off his Death Eater's.**

**A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as he left. After using the Pensieve Harry walked Into the entrance hall.**

**Ron: We thought you went to the Dark Forrest. We couldn't find Rose. We think she went there.**

**Harry: I'm going there now. If she's there, I'll find her.**

**Ron: What?! No! We fear Rose gave herself up to him. You can't do the same!**

**Ginny: What Is It Harry?**

**Harry: There's a reason I can hear them. The Horcruxes. I think I have known for a while. And I think you two have too.**

**Ginny started crying**

**Ginny: I'll go with you**

**Harry: No, kill the snake. Kill the snake then It's just him.**

**Ginny hugged him tight. After hugging Ron Harry went straight to the Dark Forrest. He took out the golden snitch.**

**Harry: I'm ready to die(Whispered) **

**He put the snitch next to his mouth. Soon It opened and the Resurrection Stone floated out.**

**Harry: The Resurrection Stone(Whispered) **

**He caught It and squeezed It. Soon he saw James, Lily's, and Lupin's ghost.**

**Lily: You and your sister have been so brave sweetheart.**

**Harry: Why are you here? All of you?**

**Lily: We never left**

**James: You're nearly there son**

**Harry: I'm sorry, we never wanted any of you to die for us. And Remes, your son.**

**Lupin: Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. One day he'll understand.**

**Harry: You'll stay with me?**

**James: Until the end**

**Harry: And he won't be able to see you?**

**Lupin: No, we're here(Pointed at Harry's heart)**

**Harry: Stay close to me**

**Lily: Always**

**Soon he arrived where Voldemort was**

**Hagrid: Harry?! No! What are you doing here!?**

**Dolohov: Quiet! **

**Voldemort: Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Come to die?**

**Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! **

**Harry died**

**Rose: No Harry! No! No! No!(Screamed and struggled)**

**Rose: Just wait Voldemort, you'll get exactly what's coming to you!**

**Voldemort: Indeed I will beautiful. Oh don't weep. Once you're my Dark Lady you won't remember that you knew any of these people. Let alone loved them.**

**Voldemort: Bellatrix told me Remes Lupin whispered your name with his last breath.(Grabbed her chin)**

**Rose No please!(Cried)**

**Voldemort: Make the giant carry the boy. Dolohov Rowle, seize the girl. They're coming with us.**

**Rose: Hagrid!(Cried as the two Death Eaters seized her arms)**

**Hagrid: Don't touch her!**

**When all of Hogwarts walked Into the entrance courtyard Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived.**

**Ginny: Who Is that? Who Is Hagrid carrying? Neville, who Is It?**

**Voldemort: Harry Potter Is dead!**

**Ginny: No! No!(Screamed and ran forward)**

**Voldemort: Silence!(Arthur pulled Ginny back)**

**Voldemort: Stupid girl, Harry Potter Is dead. From this day fourth you put your faith In me. **

**Voldemort: Harry Potter Is dead! And now It's time for you to all watch while I take what you love most and marry the Girl Who Lived.**

**Molly: No!(Cried)**

**Voldemort forced her onto her knees**

**Sirius: No!(Yelled angrily) **

**Voldemort hit Sirius with the Cruciatus curse.**

**Rose: No please stop!(Cried)**

**Sirius: She'll never marry you(Said through the pain)**

**Rose suddenly got an Idea. It might get her killed but she's doing It.**

**Rose: I'll do what you wish! Make It stop!(Cried)**

**Rose: Make It stop!(Said angrily)**

**Voldemort lifted the curse off of Sirius letting him fall weakly to the ground. Two male Death Eaters seized Sirius's arms so he wouldn't try anything.**

**Yaxley: Do you my lord take-**

**Voldemort: Yes I take her**

**Yaxley: Do you the Girl Who Lived Rose Potter take our Dark Lord to be your husband?**

**Rose looked Into Sirius's eyes which were full of sadness. **

**Voldemort: Come on women!**

**Rose: I…..**

**He grabbed her by the chin**

**Voldemort: Yes?**

**Rose: I….**

**Rose: Do not!(Grabbed the Elder Wand and broke It In half)**

**He seized her hard by the throat**

**Voldemort: Should have known you would make a seen. It's lights out for you.**

**He blew black dust Into her face knocking her out. He floated her Into Rowle's arms.**

**Voldemort: Take her away!**

**Rowle puffed out with her. **

**Sirius: No Rosie!**

**Harry fell out of Hagrid's arms and ran over to his friends. One of Voldemort's Death Eaters threw his wand to Voldemort.**

**Harry: I'll lure him Into the castle. We have to kill the snake.**

**Ginny: You'll need this(Handed Harry a Basilisk fang)**

**Ginny: Neville!**

**Voldemort sent him flying back. While Harry and Voldemort battled and Ron and Ginny tried to kill the snake a battle raged In the great hall. Bellatrix shot at George but he blocked It. Molly pushed him behind Arthur, Percy, and Bill.**

**Molly: No more of my sons you bitch!**

**They fought. At first It looked like Bellatrix was going to win. But soon Molly blew her up. Meanwhile It looked like** **Nagini was going to kill Ginny and Ron. But soon Neville used the Sword of Gryffindor and killed Nagini turning her to dust. This caused Harry to kill Voldemort easily. As soon as Harry entered the great hall Snape and Sirius rushed over to him.**

**Sirius: Harry, Rose has been kidnapped by Death Eaters!**

**Harry: By Greyback. Now that Voldemort's out of our heads we can use our scars to communicate and see each other.**

**Snape: Well then, the three of us have Lily's daughter to rescue. You with me?**

**Sirius held out his hand**

**Sirius: Yes, I'm with you. It's time to put the past behind us and be best friends. To share the love we feel for Rose and Harry.**

**Snape: Agreed(Shook Sirius's hand)**

**Harry: Let's go**

**When the three of them arrived at Greyback's mansion there was five Death Eaters were guarding the house.**

**Snape: Sirius, Harry and I will take care of them. You go rescue Rose!**

**Sirius: Thanks!**

**Sirius turned Into dog form and took off. Once he was Inside he turned to human form. He found Rose facing the wall In the library.**

**Sirius: Rose, I thought I'd never see you again.(Said relivly) **

**When she turned around she looked evil and was wearing an evil outfit.**

**Sirius: Rose!(Said worriedly)**

**She send him flying Into the wall**

**Greyback: Well done my dear(Walked In and over to Rose)**

**Sirius: Rose please, I'm here to rescue you(Quickly stood up)**

**Greyback: You're not going to save her Black. She's going to kill you.**

**Sirius: No Rose, I won't let you do this.**

**She made him float all the way up to the ceiling. **

**Sirius: Rose! Put me down! **

**Greyback: Deal with him, he's planning on taking you away from me.**

**Sirius thought of something. It was a long shot but It was worth a try. He was going to sing the song he use to sing during all those years he was thinking of her In Azkaban.**

**Sirius: So lately, been wondering. Who will be there to take my place? When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face. If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all. Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own? If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go. And maybe, I'll find out a way to make it back, someday. To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days. If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all. Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you. If I could, then I would. I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will…. No! Run away with my heart. Run away with my hope. Run away with my love. I know now, just quite how. My life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time.(Sang)**

**Rose floated Into the air as purple sparkles floated around her. Her dress puffed from black to white. She fell unconscious to the floor as Sirius landed on his feet on the floor. Snape and Harry ran In. Before Greyback could touch Rose Snape blew him up.**

**Snape: Rose! Is she okay?!**

**Sirius: I don't know**

**He started shaking her but nothing**

**Sirius: She won't open her eyes**

**Harry: Rose! Wake up!**

**Rose groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.**

**Harry: Rose!**

**Rose swayed weakly as Snape helped her up. **

**Rose: What happened?(Asked weakly)**

**Sirius: Long story, all that matters Is that you're not hurt. You're safe now. I am so grateful to be back In your and Harry's lives. **

**Snape: Rose, you been so good to me and you didn't have to be. Thank you.**

**Rose: Listen, let's go back to Hogwarts. With my new powers I can rebuild Hogwarts faster than any spell. Please Severes, let me help.**

**Snape held out his hand. But she jumped Into his arms hugging him tight. They all puffed to Hogwarts and Rose rebuilt Hogwarts fast. McGonagall became headmistress of Hogwarts. By next year Ron married Romilda Vane and Harry married Ginny. Soon Rose, Ginny, and Romilda had kids. Romilda and Ron named their daughter Amarra Lyric Weasley and named their son Hugo Fred Weasley. Rose and Oliver named their son Markalla Remes Wood and their daughter Isla Lyrica Wood. Harry and Ginny named their two songs James Lupin Potter and Albus Severus Potter. They named their daughter Lily Padma Potter. Between Sirius and Snape It was a struggle to pick a godfather. But It was decided that Sirius would be Harry's children's godfather and Snape would be Rose's children's godfather. For Ron he choose Hagrid as his children's godfather. All the children were sorted Into Gryffindor except Isla was sorted Into Ravenclaw. **


End file.
